Kevin's little sister
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: When Kevin receives a visit from his little sister at the Shiba house, everything is thrown into chaos as the blue samurai ranger tries to keep his sister safe. However he has his job cut out for him when his sister falls for a certain Gold samurai ranger
1. You have a little sister?

Kevin's little sister

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** This idea struck me today at 4:00 in the morning while I was studying and I was like this idea is too good to pass up on. So I decided to create a little sister for Kevin. Anyway this is my very first Power Rangers Samurai fic so please be gentle with me, I am still learning how to write for this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, they're owned by Saban. I do own Maya though.

**Chapter One: You have a little sister?**

"Yes, I understand that she is coming into town to look for colleges but….I know it'd be a great time to bond with her…fine mom I'll make sure that I'll keep an eye on her. When is she coming?"

Kevin sighed as he leaned against the wall of the kitchen in Shiba house as he spoke with his mother on the phone. He did not normally mind calls from his parents since he didn't talk to them often, but what worried him was the fact that he would be looking after his younger sister for a whole week while she was looking at the colleges in the area. Not that he minded but his younger sister was often more trouble than she was worth.

"Ok, I'll call when Maya gets here," Hanging up the phone, he shook his head, he was reduced to babysitter, which would interfere with his duties as a samurai, While he always been trained in the way of the samurai his little sister was free to live a normal life. Which at times he envied her freedom.

"Hey Kev who was on the phone," Mia entered the kitchen; she had finished training and was planning to cook for everyone.

"It was my mother," Kevin sighed audibly. "Apparently my younger sister is going to be visiting and well…she's a little bit of a troublemaker."

"Isn't she the one in the picture that you keep by your bed?" Mia giggled softly as she had seen Kevin look at the picture every morning before he began training. "You must have a great relationship with her if you worry so much."

"That's the thing, my sister isn't that keen on following the samurai way, our parents made it hard for us to really spend any time together but whenever she needed me I'd always protect her." Kevin smiled at the fond memories, his days of keeping his sister safe from anyone that picked on her. He did hold that near and dear to his heart, which is, what often kept him going whenever he went into battle as a samurai ranger.

"I think your sister will appreciate how much you care," Mia smiled. "In honor of your sister's visit I'll make something special."

"No!" Kevin shook his head but quickly changed his mind and said. "I mean I was hoping to take Maya to her favorite restaurant as a way to formally introduce all of you to her."

"I see, that sounds great." Mia smiled and left the kitchen as she called out to Emily telling her of the plans.

Once alone again Kevin reached into his pocket pulling out a photo, he glanced at it and smiled softly. His little sister might've changed a lot since he had last seen her but what worried him the most was now that she was older that he'd have to watch over her carefully just like an older brother should.

* * *

"Ok, the Shiba house is this way right?"

Walking down the docks a young girl with shoulder length hair tied in two low pigtails wearing a blue dress with a matching hat looked around the area; she had gotten off the bus at the terminal nearby and was trying to find her way around the city. Her mother had given her specific directions before she left but it was hopeless due to the fact she had a bad sense of direction. Normally she would have called her brother for help but she knew he was probably busy with samurai training. Looking around the docks, she caught sight of a young fisherman preparing his fishing lines. Nodding she rushed over to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me," She tapped him on the shoulder hoping he would help her.

The young man turned around and smiled gently at the young girl. "What can I do for you pretty lady?"

Maya blushed, but quickly shook the thought away and looked up at the young man. "Hi, I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying to find the Shiba house but I think I'm lost."

The eyes of the young man lit up as he heard the name of the place where the girl was headed. "I know where that is, are you visiting someone there?"

"Yes, I'm going to see my big brother Kevin." Maya said with a giggle. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was on my way there after I finish fishing," The young man held out a hand. "I'm Antonio Garcia."

"Oh, I'm Maya Thomas, and I'm guessing you must be a samurai too if you know my brother." Maya looked at the fishing equipment a moment. "But wait, you don't look like one, are you the fishing samurai?"

Antonio laughed. "You could say that, but I'm more along the line of the light samurai."

"I see," Shaking her head Maya giggled. "well I think a fishing Samurai can be fun too, So if you are one then how come you're not training with them?"

"You see I train on my own," Antonio explained, he turned back to resume fishing. However, he would look over at Maya who was watching him curiously. "Would you like to try?"

"Fishing?" Maya tilted her head to the side but decided to give it a try at least long enough til they went to the Shiba house. "Ok."

* * *

"She's running late," Kevin paced around the room as he tried to stop worrying so much about his little sister but at the same time he didn't want to go out and search for her only to have her turn up at the Shiba house right after he left.

"Maybe she ran into some friends?" Emily suggested. "You said your sister could make friends easily with anyone."

"That's the thing," Kevin said. "My mother told Maya to come straight here as soon as she got off the bus, but it's been at least two hours since her bus arrived and she still hasn't shown up here yet."

"We can go out and look for her," Mike said. "Your sister is probably sight seeing and lost track of time, maybe if we go into town we can find her."

"Good idea," Kevin stood up as the door opened and Antonio walked in carrying Maya who was soaking wet. "Maya! Antonio what did you do?"

"It wasn't his fault." Maya said giggling nervously. "I was at the docks learning to fish and then I ended up leaning too far over and fell into the water."

"Maya you know you can't swim," Kevin said he walked over taking his sister from Antonio. "What if you were alone when that happened? You wouldn't have lived to tell what happened."

"Kevin, don't be so strict." Maya said with a pout. "I was saved by Antonio and he's really nice to carry me all the way here, even though we didn't catch any fish."

Kevin sighed shaking his head. "Did you thank Antonio for saving you?" he asked.

"Oh that's right," Maya climbed out of Kevin's arms and walked over to Antonio, looking up at him and said. "Thanks for saving me Antonio," leaning up she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Antonio said blushing.

"Geez Maya you don't kiss someone you just met," Kevin grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

"So I take you two hit it off well?" Jayden noted as he saw his friend was blushing red.

"She's a golden girl," Antonio said with a smile. "She's really talkative and really liked learning to fish; we would've caught a lot had she not fallen into the lake, but it was my fault when I didn't grab the line in time to stop the fish from dragging her off."

"A fish drug her off?" Mike asked in surprise. "Dude that had to be one tough fish to pull a full grown girl off the dock."

"Yeah but," Antonio fell silent again and blushed touching the side of his face where he had been kissed. "She's really sweet and I think she'll be fun to hang out with."

"If Kevin lets you," Jayden said. "He's very overprotective of Maya, and won't let just anyone be alone with her."

"He'll be ok with it," Antonio said.

* * *

Kevin dried his sister's hair off as they sat in his room, he sighed in annoyance removing the towel from her head. "Maya, I thought mom told you to come straight here after you got off the bus."

"I was on my way to do that but I got lost," Maya crossed her arms over her chest turning away. "And I did like you always told me, to stop and ask for directions; luckily the fishing samurai helped me."

"So instead of just getting directions you stayed with him all day?" Kevin questioned.

"Of course, I didn't want him to stop what he was doing just to help me find my way here." Maya said, she yelped out when Kevin began taking her hair down from the pigtails. "Hey, don't do that!"

"Your hair needs to be dried fully or else you'll get sick," Kevin said he rubbed the towel through her hair and finished as he walked over to his closet opening it, pulling out one of his training outfits and tossing it to his sister. "Put these dry clothes on and I'll go put this in the wash."

"Fine," Maya poked her tongue at her brother as he shut the door behind him, he frowned. "Geez, he didn't need to make a federal case of it."

* * *

Throwing Maya's dress in the washing machine Kevin sighed as he made note to call his parents to let them know that Maya had gotten there safely. Though he had to admit while he was glad his sister had gotten there safely thanks to Antonio; With a sigh he began leaving the room, his mind was focused more on keeping Maya safe at least long enough til she went back home.

"Kevin," Maya called out energetically as she bounded over to him in the hallway. "I was wondering where you had gone, I was staring to wonder if you were gonna be alone and try to figure out a way to keep me from nearly hurting myself."

"Maya, you've been here for two hours and got into trouble," Kevin said shaking his head. "Not to mention you endangered one of the samurai rangers by nearly drowning."

"It was a foot of water," Maya said with a pout. "I wouldn't have drowned, and besides as I said before I had Antonio to help me, right when I fell in he dove in and saved me."

"I still think it was a stupid idea for you to even stop to fish," Kevin snapped. "Just because you are carefree about everything does not give you the choice to just go around like a tourist."

"Fine, I'm sorry for being myself," Maya said glaring. "It won't happen again big brother."

"Are you trying to be cute?" Kevin asked noticing the smirk on her face.

"No, I know I'm cute."

With that Maya skipped away and headed into the living room where the other Samurai rangers sat. She giggled and waved happily. "Hi, I know we all didn't meet properly but from what my brother has told you, I'm the sister who's always giving him grey hairs because I apparently can't take care of myself but don't worry he's wrong about that ninety percent of the time."

"Maya!" Kevin shouted glaring.

"What, its true dear brother." Maya said she sat down next to Mike and looked around the room. "I think I know most of you cause in Kevin's letters he normally talks all about samurai training, but he does mention a lot of you including Mia, I think he has a crush on her."

"Maya isn't it time for you to go get ready for dinner?" Kevin asked.

"Why, I wanna talk to your friends and besides you shouldn't be so shy about your Mia love," Maya began giggling watching Kevin turn a whole new shade of red. "Ha, admit it, you love Mia!"

"Stop it Maya," Kevin said blushing more.

"Kevin and Mia sitting in a tree," Maya began she stopped her teasing when she saw Mike. "Hey, you're green right? I think that's cool because it's my favorite color and cause you have a good sense of humor, that's what Kevin says in his letters, he really thinks you're funny."

"He thinks I'm funny?" Mike asked he looked at Kevin and said. "Ha, I knew I'd win you over!"

"And, he says that Jayden's really awesome as a samurai leader." Maya said brightly. "Which is why he trains everyday to make sure that he lives up to your expectations."

"What does he say about me?" Emily asked.

"He says you're sweet and that you're always there to help everyone," Maya explained. "In his letters he didn't mention that you have such pretty hair, can you teach me how to do that?"

Emily nodded. "Alright, you're staying with Mia and I anyway." She said.

"Really? I get to bunk with pink and yellow?" Maya squealed out. "This is so cool, I can't wait to stay up all night gabbing about which boys are the cutest!"

"Maya true samurai doesn't stay up late," Kevin said. "You'll be sleeping at the same time as everyone else, your planning to go look at colleges right?"

"Yes," Maya made a face; she looked up and made eye contact with Antonio. "But you know Kevin; I thought you didn't want me to be alone, so maybe you should let someone go with me?"

"You're right," Kevin said he saw the person that Maya was looking at and said. "But I will choose who you go with."

"No need, I don't want the others to be distracted by me," Maya said. "So I want Antonio to take me tomorrow, after all you did say you trusted him more than anyone in your letters."

Kevin went silent and nodded. "Fine," he went silent when Ji walked into the room.

"Kevin your mother just called and told me to ask you if Maya is here." Ji went silent when he saw Maya sitting with the others.

"Mentor!" Maya squealed happily leaping up, she hugged Ji and giggled. "Eek, you are much nicer in person, Kevin says you're strict but you look like a nice person!"

Ji stared in shock at the younger girl but hugged her. "It's nice to see you Maya," he said. "I take it Kevin has shown you around already?"

"Well not really," Maya said with a pout. "Will you show me around the house? Unless you're too busy."

"I can show you," Ji said he took Maya's hand and began showing her around.

"Your little sister is full of energy," Jayden said shaking his head. "I've never seen mentor like this since I was a kid."

"It'll be good that she can depend on more than one person," Kevin said with a sigh, he looked up at Antonio and said. "Antonio, you're going to take my sister out tomorrow but I want you to promise me that you'll keep an eye on her, she's my only sister, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You can count on me," Antonio said with a smile. "She'll be with the golden tour guide; I won't let her miss anything."

"And keep her away from the docks, she can't swim," Kevin said. "And I don't want a repeat of what happened today."

"Don't worry Kev, I'll keep her safe." Antonio promised.

Author's Notes: ^^; my first Power Rangers Samurai fic and I think I wrote it well…I really wanted to do a story like this since I had the idea floating in my head for a couple of weeks now and I thought it'd be fun to introduce a little sister for Kevin. That and cause I see him as the big brother type who's overprotective. I am still working on her personality and how the other characters will view her. However one thing is for certain she'll be with Antonio in the end; anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Golden Date?

Kevin's Little sister

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, I really wanted to try to write this story out easier but it is not. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of elements in it as well as a surprise scene which I hope won't shock you too much. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Go to Chapter 1

**Chapter Two: Golden Date?**

"Do you have Extra money? Do you have your allergy medication too? And why aren't you wearing you glasses?"

Kevin had stopped Samurai training as he inspected his little sister, he sighed at the thought of having to let her go off with Antonio for the day, but he had no choice, training came first.

"Yes Kevin," Maya made a face glaring at her brother in annoyance. "I know you are worrying about me but I have everything and I know that if anything happens the Fishing Samurai can take care of me."

"Maya I don't think…"

"Kevin I'm a big girl now."

"Alright…"

Sighing Kevin ruffled his sister's hair and smiled gently. "You know you look like you did on your first day of school back when you were five."

"I do!" Maya rushed off to change clothes. "Oh man now I gotta change again!"

As she left the room Kevin sighed, he didn't want to let go on his memory of his sister as a child but at the same time he didn't want to hinder her from actually going on with growing up.

"Hey Kev," Mike said. "Your sister just ran past me yelling about being a five year old, what's that about?"

"Nothing…she's being dramatic," Kevin shook his head and sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to go alone today."

"She'll be with Antonio," Jayden said entering the room. "She's in good hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kevin blew out a sigh and began shuddering at the thoughts of his sister alone with Antonio. "She's never been alone with a boy before I've always stopped her from going on dates when we were kids…"

"Dude, you gotta be kidding," Mike said. "You're going to ruin your sister's love life before it begins and I don't think that she'll be in any danger with Antonio."  
"I'll make sure of it." Kevin said he glanced over at the door to his room. "I'll be right back."

As he left the room Mia and Emily walked in, They began to question what Mike and Jayden were staring at.

"I'm afraid to know what he has planned."

* * *

The door to the Shiba house opened as Antonio walked in, he was dressed in black jeans with a white shirt under his plaid black and white hoodie. He wore his bandana around his neck as well. Smiling he noticed the other Samurai rangers waiting for him.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"You're not going to want to go in there," Mike warned. "You should turn back now."

"Why?" Antonio asked. "I'm here to take Maya on a tour around the city."

"Well…Kevin's sort of…" Mia began, but was interrupted by Antonio walking past her.

"We tried to warn him,"

"Hopefully he can out run Kevin and his spin sword." Jayden held back a laugh watching as his friend went to his doom.

Entering the living room Antonio looked around noticing that Kevin was sitting in a chair holding his spin sword and polishing it.  
"Hey Kev is Maya ready?" Antonio asked.

"She'll be out in a minute, but please have a seat," Kevin said formally, he waited until Antonio sat down and held out a bowl. "Nuts?"

Antonio shook his head. "Uh…so what's with the formal atmosphere, is this a new training technique or something?"

Kevin stood up as he walked over to the picture of Maya he had put up on the wall. "Antonio, let me tell you something, my little sister is not one of those fish you catch, she's not going to take one of your lines and be strung along." He said. "She's a young lady and as such I expect you to treat her as though she was your own sister."

"Uh Kev I don't know what your…"

Kevin turned around glaring at him. "My little sister is not one of those fish; you keep your lines to yourself." He said. "And I expect her to be taken around the city, shown a few sights, and then you take her to her college interview and bring her back here before sundown got it?"

Antonio didn't understand what Kevin was getting at but nodded in fears of meeting the end of the spin sword that was glinting in the dimly lit room. "Kevin, I promise to take care of her, and bring her back here."

"Good, oh and Antonio if you fail to bring her back here in the condition she was in…" Kevin tossed an apple into the air slashing it with his spin sword as it landed in front of Antonio in a pile of shreds. "This pile of apple shreds will be you."

"Kevin is Antonio here now?" Maya walked into the room wearing a black and white dress decorated with small white hearts and a pair of ankle length boots. Her hair was done in small pigtails at the top of her head while the rest fell to her shoulders. She had a pair of round hair accessories around each tail.

"Maya what are you wearing?" Kevin questioned, his attention focused on his sister's outfit. "Go change back into your normal clothes this instant!"

"These are my normal clothes," Maya rolled her eyes. "I grew out of wearing baby dresses a year ago, I only wore it earlier because you'd never let me leave if you saw me in this."

"Maya,"

"Kevin don't worry if anyone hits on me I have Antonio to protect me." Maya said smiling. "Now, don't worry so much we'll be back later."

Antonio stood up quickly and nodded. "Right, let's go you'll have a blast while you are on my golden tour!"

"Antonio!"

Turning around Antonio paled at the sight of Kevin's spin sword pointed directly at him.

"Remember what we talked about."

"Right," Antonio said he headed out the door with Maya, he made note to not forget anything Kevin had told him.

"Don't wait up!" Maya called out.

* * *

"Wow,"

Maya's eyes lit up as she stared around the college campus, she saw many people walking past carrying books and a few others were carrying clipboards asking for signatures for a petition. "Oh wow, this college is so cool! I so hope that I get in this one!" She glanced over her shoulder at Antonio. "Antonio is everything ok, you look nervous and you barely said anything to me."

Antonio snapped out his daze and nodded. "Sorry pretty lady, how about we go inside and you deliver a golden interview?"

"That's the thing," Maya said with a giggle. "I have to go get prepared for it before I can go in, they don't expect me to dance in this you know."  
"Dance?"

"Yes, this is performance arts college," Maya admitted. "I didn't tell Kevin about it because he'd blow a gasket and then he'd be all like "rawr! Maya you lied to me! You are supposed to go to college and rawr samurai stuff." This is why I didn't want him coming with me today."

"I see, you kept a secret from him, and when you finally get in you'll tell him?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, but if he doesn't accept it I guess I can just maybe go back home," Maya frowned. "Some days I think Kevin thinks of me as a baby…I just want him to let me grow up more instead of being over protective."

"I see, well your brother means well, and he's only looking out for you." Antonio said. "He's your brother after all."

"You mean scaring away any potential boyfriend I could have?" Maya asked. "And making it impossible for me to go to the beach because he was so afraid I'd drown and telling me what to do and how to dress that's looking out for me?"

"That's what brothers do," Antonio said, he took Maya's hand into his staring into her eyes. "But you need to live for yourself too."

"Yeah you're right," Maya smiled softly, she looked up at Antonio and giggled. "Thanks for the golden words, will you stay and watch me dance?"

"Yes, I have to, I am your golden tour guide." Antonio let Maya's hand go hoping that Kevin never found out he had held her hand.  
They journeyed across the campus towards the auditorium where the auditions were being held.

"Well here goes nothing," Maya said softly she turned to Antonio and said. "I'll go change and then see you afterwards."

"Alright, make sure your big moment is golden," Antonio said he hugged her gently for luck.

* * *

"Next we have Mayana Thomas."

The dean of admissions looked at the empty stage noticing that Maya hadn't arrived on stage. "Is there a Mayana Thomas here?"

"I'm here," Maya called out softly stepping onto the stage, she was nervous yet her stomach had butterflies and she felt like running away. However, sucked it up she had danced before for an audition. She nodded as she looked towards the pianist who she had given the music to as she began the routine.

The music wrapped around her body as she danced, she felt at ease and one with the melody, her whole body moved as though she was a fluid river. She concentrated and continued dancing opening her eyes she blushed seeing Antonio watching her from the doorway. As the song ended, Maya looked up seeing the dean writing down something on a sheet of paper.

"Miss Thomas, your routine was unique to say the least," the dean said. "And your choice of musical pieces was very different from what we expected."  
"If it was no good I can dance to something else,"

"No, what I mean is that while your dancing was graceful and your musical piece was beyond what you have chosen in the past, we'd like a moment to consider your audition. Could you please step outside?"

"Um…yes…" Maya whispered she rushed off the stage.

* * *

Walking out of the locker room Maya sighed holding her bag over her shoulder; she was dressed in her normal clothes and hadn't even bothered to stay dressed in case she had to dance again.

"I have no future…" She whispered softly sniffling. "They hated my dance I know they did."

"Maya your dance was great!" Antonio said smiling. "I didn't know you could dance like that, it was amazing. I know Kevin would be proud."

"Don't humor me," Maya whispered. "I know I didn't do well…I should've chosen a classical piece instead of dancing to a song that I knew no one heard of, Oh Antonio, if I don't get in to this school I'll have to choose another and I really want nothing more than to dance."

"Then have faith," Antonio smiled taking her hand into his. "If you didn't get in this time you can try again next year."

"Yeah you're right." Maya looked up when the door opened.

"Miss Thomas, I'm glad you haven't left yet," The dean said, he looked down at the audition sheet. "We've come to a decision and we'd like to allow you admittance into our school, you may need more dance training but we believe if we work with you that your dancing will be better."

"Seriously?" Maya said in surprise. "I…oh my gosh thank you so much!"

The dean smiled. "We'll see you in the fall Miss Thomas." With that he hurried back into the auditorium to tend to the other auditions.

Maya let out a loud squeal of happiness. "Oh my gosh! I got in! Oh Antonio I can't believe it!"  
"This is muy fantastico!" Antonio said he hugged Maya and laughed. "We'll need to go celebrate!"

"I know just the place!" Taking his hand Maya pulled him with him out the building. She made a mental note to call her brother with the good news.

* * *

"I shouldn't have let her go off alone,"

Kevin looked at the clock again noting the time it was past the time he had told no threatened Antonio to bring Maya back but there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Calm down, she's with Antonio," Emily said she sat down her flute and smiled gently. "It'll be alright."

"What if he took her fishing again!" Kevin asked in annoyance. "She probably drowned and he's burying her body as we speak."

"Kevin, I just talked to Antonio and he said they're both having dinner at Maya's favorite restaurant," Jayden explained. "They'll be here in another hour; the interview went longer than expected."

"How did Maya do?" Kevin asked not caring about the first part. "Did she get in?"

"You'll have to ask her when she comes home," Jayden said with a smile. "But she's really happy about the end result, so it sounds like it went well or so Antonio told me."

"I…that's it I'm going down there," Kevin said standing up.

"Let Maya have fun and celebrate on her own," Mia said entering the room. "Your little sister isn't so little anymore and you need to let her have fun."

"But…"

"Relax Kev, she's in good hands." Mike said. "And the way you threatened Antonio earlier he knows not to try anything."

"I know but…" Kevin went silent and nodded. "Fine."

* * *

Maya giggled pointing to the desert menu, she looked up at Antonio and said. "Since I got in to the college we can celebrate by getting a chocolate lava cake, It'll take another thirty minutes cause of the wait but let's eat some cake in celebration."

Antonio looked out the window seeing it was dark but he didn't want to upset Maya. "Alright, let's get it, it'll be fantasico if we also got this too."

"You mean the vanilla ice cream?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know samurais had a sweet tooth."

"I have one but don't let it get back to the others," Antonio laughed more looking at the menu.

"It's our secret," Maya fell silent as she blushed. "So what do you want to do next? We've went to my school, you showed me your favorite fishing spot and we even went around the city to various places, and now you took me to my favorite restaurant, is this the fishing samurai way to ask a girl out on a date?"

"No, I'm just making sure you're happy,"

"Well I'd be happier if this was a date," Maya said with a pout. "I hate being the only girl in my neighborhood who has never even gone on a date let alone kissed a boy."

"It's good you saved your first kiss though,"

"Why?"

"Because you can experience the best time of your life," Antonio explained. "My first kiss was a golden one."

"You mean you've kissed a girl and you actually remembered it?" Maya asked in surprise. "Did it really taste like lemon and fell like a marshmallow?"

"That's kids stuff," Antonio waved a hand and laughed. "It wasn't nothing big, it was after some big dance at my high school and I kissed the girl under the stars after we danced."

"Oh, so it was a spontaneous kiss?" Maya poked him. "Well Samurai I'll have to call you the kissing samurai now!"

As the two talked, the cake they had ordered came to the table as Maya grabbed the cherry from the top of it.

"You know my friends told me that if you can tie a cherry stem around your tongue you're a good kisser." Holding it out Maya giggled more. "I doubt that's true."

"I'll hold it to you if you can do it," Antonio said smiling he held up the other cherry deciding to try as well.

"Ok, but you go first," Maya giggled watching the gold ranger closely, she giggled. "Hard huh?"

Antonio shook his sticking out his tongue showing her the cherry stem tied around his tongue.

"Ah no way it's possible!" Maya squealed out. "So you must be a good kisser!"

Antonio shook his head as he turned away to remove the cherry stem from his tongue. "It's just one of my many talents."

"Hmph, I wish I could do that too but I can't." Maya frowned but looked up at the cake. "I can however eat cake without getting sick from it." She picked up a fork and said. "Shall we?"

"Lets."

* * *

Arriving at the Shiba house well past nine Antonio smiled looking at Maya who was leaning against his shoulder. They had stopped off at the beach to see the lights of the bridge together. Which of course wasn't bad as he was grateful that Kevin hadn't gone after them like promised. Thought he had a feeling that once he opened that door he'd be impaled on a spin sword.

"Oh man I bet Kevin's livid," Maya, giggled at the thought, she saw Antonio pale but shook her head. "I'll protect you from him, and if he gets angry with you I'll handle it."

"So Miss Maya," Antonio said he stopped outside the door before letting her hand go. "I hope you had a golden time with me."

"I really did, we should hang out more often and thanks for keeping me entertained all day," Maya went silent and looked around making sure there was no sign of Kevin as she leaned close to Antonio. "Even though I know you don't live here too it's sort of like a date all that's missing is…"

"This." Antonio leaned close and kissed Maya gently.

Maya's eyes widened at the feeling of his lips upon hers but she did not fight it, she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tiptoes to match his height. She felt as though she was floating on a cloud at the feeling of being kissed. She could still taste the chocolate and vanilla lingering on his lips. She was too absorbed in the new feeling that she was experiencing that she didn't notice the door open nor did she notice the look of shock on her brother's face.

* * *

Kevin heard the sound of laughter and voices outside; he got up quickly and went to the door. Luckily, he was training which meant he'd still be up for when Maya finally came back.

Walking towards the door, he leaned against the door listening to the conversation he could barely make out from the thick wood of the door. But that didn"t stop him from trying his best to figure out what was being said.

"It's sort of like a date all that's missing is…"

"This…"

Kevin narrowed his eyes when he heard Antonio's voice and yanked open the door in time to see the gold ranger pull his sister into a kiss. He immediately reached out and grabbed Maya's wrist pulling her into the house.

"Kevin what are you doing!" Maya cried out as she was pulled away from Antonio.

Not saying anything, sending a glare at Antonio before slamming the door and then turning to his sister Kevin shouted. "Mayana Melanie Thomas what did you think you were doing?"

Maya didn't answer as she looked away from Kevin. She had a right to make her own decisions and she didn't want anyone not even her older brother ruining her chances at having a boyfriend.

"Maya answer me!"

"We were having fun and we kissed at the end of the day!" Maya said in anger. "He likes me and I like him! Therefore, you have no right to order me around! I am not a child anymore!"

"I can forbid you from seeing him again,"

"I dare you!"

"Fine, you pushed my hand," Kevin said. "Maya I forbid you from seeing Antonio again!"

Maya teared up and glared at her brother. "Kevin…you…why do you have to treat me like a child, I hate you!" she ran off to her room.

Kevin sighed shaking his head and went back to his room, he knew in the morning he would go deal with Antonio.

_**End Chapter**_

**Author's Note:** I forgot about this story but here is the next chapter I spent a lot of time working on this and trying to make it a little bit funnier yet sad too. However, I am sorry if anyone is OOC I am still learning with this fandom. Anyway, what will happen next? Will Kevin murder our golden fisherman? Or will he actually let him date Maya? Let me know what you guys think will happen in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I promise I will add a Nighlok attack. I am debating whether to make Maya a Samurai ranger or not…so also let me know your thoughts on that.


	3. Overprotective Brother Blues

Kevin's Little Sister

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Notes: Another chapter is coming up for all of you and I really hope you like this one. I promise there will be a scene when they fight and I'll try to use the other rangers more too. Anyway here we go!

**Chapter Three: Overprotective Brother Blues**

Kevin looked in the direction of where his little sister was sitting, she hadn't said a word to him nor did she bother to greet him as she normally would. He knew that she was furious with his behavior the previous night, it was not as if he was doing it to be mean, he was doing it to protect her. Maybe once he explained why she was not allowed to date then she would know him forbidding her from seeing Antonio was done out of love and not out of anger.

"Maya," Kevin said as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulders, he sat down the sword and sat down next to her. "You're still mad at me?"

Maya didn't say a word and just snorted as she turned her back to him, she didn't want anything to do with her brother right now, She was too angry with him for treating her like a child and preventing her from seeing the person she liked the most. Her anger was only overpowered by her sadness and desire to see Antonio. She really wanted to desperately see him but she couldn't because Kevin kept her on a tight leash.

"Maya, you have to understand what I did was for the best," Kevin said. "You are too young to be thinking about dating and boys; you should be focused on going to college."

Maya didn't answer, she brought her knees up to her chest.

"How about I make you some chocolate chip pancakes?" Kevin asked trying to quell the mood. "Will you talk to me then?"

Maya glared at him as she picked up a piece of paper and drew something on it before handing it to Kevin.

"Ha ha you created the symbol for bite me," Kevin said he looked at his sister. "Very cute, but you and I both know that you will have to talk to me sooner or later, you can't go on like this."

Maya took the sheet of paper from him and began writing again; she glared at him each time and then handed it to him.

"Not until you see Antonio again?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you to be anywhere near him Maya, and you should understand I'm doing what's best for you, you'll thank me when you are older."

Maya stood up and glared at him as she turned to leave but not before hitting him in the back of the head. She walked past Mia and said. "Hi Mia, bye Mia."

"So she's still not talking to you?" Mia asked sitting down next to Kevin. "You really upset her you know, I think you should make up with her."

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said defensively. "I'm only protecting her."

"Kevin, you have to learn to let go," Mia said. "Don't you think it hurt her a lot for you to tell her that she wasn't able to see Antonio anymore?"

"I don't want her to be hurt," Kevin said sighing. "I know that guys like Antonio are after only one thing and I don't' want my sister to be used and then thrown away."

"You know that Antonio isn't like that," Mia pointed out; she moved her hair from her face. "He's nice guy and Jayden can vouch for him."

"I don't like the way he was kissing my sister," Kevin mumbled. "He was practically tying to eat her face off, and I warned him I wouldn't let him get away with anything, so this is why when he comes here I'll remind him of his place."

"Kevin, don't start a battle with Antonio," Mia said. "You two get along and I know you wouldn't want to jeopardize it because of your need to protect your sister."

"I'm not going to," Kevin lied. "I just want to talk to him, if he even decides to show his face around here."

"Antonio!"

Kevin sighed hearing his sister's squeal as he looked behind him catching sight of Antonio hugging Maya while balancing the buckets of fish he had caught. Getting up he walked into the house and glared watching his sister holding him in a tight hug. "Maya, did you forget you're punished?"

Maya glared at Kevin as she let Antonio go before sighing. She sat down in the living room quietly hoping that things wouldn't go from bad to worse.

Kevin finally waited until Antonio recovered from seeing Maya again and glared more. "Antonio, I thought I warned you to bring my sister back the way she was….and that included her still having her first kiss intact."

"Kevin, I honestly don't know what came over me last night," Antonio rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Not as sorry as you will be," Kevin grabbed his spin sword and immediately charged forward with it to attack Antonio. "I warned you and you didn't listen now my little sister isn't as innocent as she used to be!"

"Kevin I can't help it, I fell in love with Maya," Antonio dodged the spin sword, he cursed the fact that he wasn't able to call forth his barracuda blade in time to fight. "You have to stop being overprotective of her!"

"She's my sister I have a right," Kevin shouted rushing forward again, his eyes narrowed and he turned around letting out a silent curse at missing Antonio and putting a hole in the wall.

"Kevin stop it!" Maya cried out. "Leave Antonio alone!"

"Maya stay out of this," Kevin shouted he began attacking again and smiled in satisfaction when he thought he had gotten Antonio.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Antonio asked he had blocked Kevin's sword with his own. "She said to leave me alone," knocking the blade from his Antonio's stance fell into the non-traditional way of the samurai. He looked over seeing Maya was watching with tears in her eyes. "Kevin, you're making her cry!"

Kevin didn't listen as he attacked again this time getting Antonio across the forearm, he turned and said. "Stay away from my sister!"

Wincing in pain from the blade making contact with his skin Antonio hid it as to not show any weakness. He needed to get through to Kevin without fighting him and upsetting Maya any more than she was. "Kevin, you have to understand that you need to let Maya make her own decisions and allow her to grow up."

"She's grown up enough; she doesn't need some computer nerd trying to date her!" Kevin shouted again. "Now shut up and fight!"

"Kevin! Antonio!"

Jayden rushed into the room with Mike, Emily, and Mia who had heard the commotion from outside and heard Maya's pleas for the two of them to stop fighting.  
"You guys stop this," Emily said. "You can't fight over what happened last night; it's not your decision. You have to let Maya choose what she wants."

"She's not old enough to make her own decisions," Kevin said he attacked Antonio again.

"She is old enough," Antonio shot he blocked Kevin's sword one more time as he tried to keep himself from getting hurt again. He looked up just as Kevin's foot made connection with his stomach; he let out a loud groan and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Antonio!" Maya cried rushing over to him, she glared at Kevin and said. "Kevin you idiot you hurt him bad!"

"Maya get away from him," Kevin shouted. "You are too young to make your own decisions."

Maya looked at him. "Is that what you think of me?" she questioned. "You think I'm just a child who can't make her own decisions? Is that what you think?"

"Maya, you're my baby sister and I think your decisions aren't always the best," Kevin stated. "And I worry about you all the time, that's why I don't want you to get mixed up with Antonio."

"Is that it?" Maya asked she glared at him one more time before she stood up straight. "Well you know what? I am old enough to make my own decision which is why I'm leaving and you can just think you have gotten your way, but know this I won't ever forgive you for this!"

With those words, she ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Kevin whirled around and glared at Antonio who was slowly getting up from the floor. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't kissed my sister she wouldn't be acting this way and she'd still be my sweet little sister and…"

Antonio's response was a punch to Kevin's eye. He muttered something in Spanish and hobbled over to a couch sitting down wincing in pain from his injuries.

"Kevin, and Antonio you both caused this," Jayden spoke up. "You both ended up fighting one another and to make it worse you both are acting like idiots when you should've talked it through like rational men."

"I agree with Jayden, your fighting caused Maya a lot of pain," Mike said. "And I think if you both want her to be happy then let her decide what she wants."

"I…I need to go find her," Antonio stood up wincing in more pain, "She won't come back if Kevin asks her to so I'll do it."

"I'll do it," Kevin insisted. "She's my sister and I won't have you tainting her anymore, so sit down fish boy."

"Fish boy? who are you calling fish boy?" Antonio shouted glaring at him.

"We'll go find her," Emily said. "You two stay here and if she comes back don't do anything stupid to make her run off again."

"She needs us to talk to," Mia added. "Were girls and we can understand her more."

With that the two girls headed out the house leaving the red and green rangers to keep the blue and gold rangers from killing one another.

* * *

Maya sighed walking along the sidewalk of shops she stopped a moment looking into a window of a clothing store; she stared at a gold jacket with blue and white stripes along the sleeves, and collar. She had an idea as she walked into the store to buy it, she would make it up to Antonio first for Kevin's trouble making ways and then she'd go back and apologize to Kevin for causing such a trouble, she just needed to get them present to make it easier.

She started walking through the store trying to decide what to pick for her brother as the jacket she had seen was the last thing she would get, stopping at the nearby counter she picked up a picture frame and smiled as she nodded deciding to get Kevin that as a way to apologize.

After shopping, she walked out of the store and towards the park which was nearby, she sat down on a bench and pulled out the jacket from the bag as she looked at it a long moment before she pulled out a special item to add to the jacket. She started sewing while thinking of the way to make it up to the two people she cared the most about, she realized that their fight had been her fault and she was not able to make it up to him but she would try anyway.

"What do we have here, a little girl out on her own."

Maya jumped at the voice and turned around slowly, she came face to face with an ugly creature. Letting out a loud scream, she dropped the jacket and her bag onto the ground as it grabbed her.

* * *

The sound of the gap sensor went off snapping the male rangers from their tasks as they let Antonio and Kevin go. The two boys crashed to the floor reaching for another's necks.

"It's the gap sensor," Jayden touched the table as it turned into a map of the city, he frowned noticing that it was close by. "We need to go."  
"Right, we'll get along until we take care of the Nighlok." Kevin said glaring over at Antonio in disgust.

* * *

"Mia look!"

At the sound of Emily's voice Mia ran over to where the yellow ranger was standing, in her hands she held Maya's bag. "I think the Nighlok kidnapped Maya, because I don't see her anywhere."

"She must be here somewhere," Mia said she picked up the bags as she began looking around for Maya again. "Maya where are you?"

"Maya!" Emily called out looking behind some bushes. "Are you here?"

After fifteen minutes of looking they weren't able to locate the missing girl, turning around they saw the others running up.

"Guys, we have a problem," Mia said hoping to phrase her next words carefully as to not scare Kevin or upset Antonio. "But we found out what the Nighlok came here for."

"What did it take this time?" Mike asked. "Clothes from someone? Or is it one that steals food?"

"It took Maya," Mia said softly.

"What?" Kevin asked his heart sunk and he prayed that Mia had made a mistake. "Mia, what did you say?"

"It took Maya, I'm so sorry Kevin," Mia said softly. "We got here too late and we found these that belongs to Maya."

Taking the bags from Mia Kevin glanced down in one and saw Maya had bought a picture frame, he looked at the note.

_Sorry for causing trouble please accept this as a token of my apology, I love you so much Kevvy!_

_-Maya._

Kevin's heart sunk more as he looked down at the picture frame it was blue, which was his favorite color and had a dragon the side. He looked a the other bag which had the gold jacket inside, he handed it to Antonio. "Maya bought these things for us to stop fighting with one another…and now she's…"

"We'll find her Kev," Mike said. "We just need to figure out where that Nighlok took her to."

* * *

Maya glanced around as she was trapped inside of a make shift cage, she glared at the creature that captured her. "Let me out now, or so help me I'll make you pay for this and when my brother gets here you'll be sorry!"

The Nighlok glanced at the girl inside the cage before it gave her a look of disgust. "You're a noisy one; I guess your demise will not be delayed." Opening its mouth a stream of purple gas flowed from it and hit Maya in the face.

"What is that supposed to…" Maya let out a yawn and fell to the ground she struggled to keep herself awake but nothing helped. She slipped into unconsciousness, as her last words were. "I'm sorry Kevin…"

**_To be Continued_**

**Author's Notes**: ok so no battle yet but Maya's been kidnapped, so will the Samurai rangers save her? Will her brother rescue her? Will Kevin ever accept that his sister is growing up? Will Maya and Antonio be a couple? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave speculation about what happens in the next chapter. ^^


	4. A Golden Couple At Last

Kevin's Little Sister

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Here is the next chapter which of course continues from the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I am sorry if it's not too well written as I am still trying to get into the fandom once again. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter 1 please to read it!

**Chapter Four: A Golden Couple At Last**

Kevin tore through the streets looking in every nook and cranny for any sign of his sister and still no luck. He let out a loud scream of anger mixed with frustration, his sister had been captured all because she wanted to make it up to him, it was all his fault for everything that was happening, he shouldn't have been so overprotective nor should he have gotten into that fight. He felt awful and he knew he'd never forgive himself if his sister was hurt.

"MAYA!"

He continued calling her name out as he looked around, his steps stayed and he looked behind him at a strange row of trees that had not been there the first time he had checked. He began running again to the area trying to find his sister.

"Well blue ranger, I see you've decided to pay us a little visit," The Nighlok laughed as it walked over to Kevin. "So tell me are you here to take away my interesting little toy?"

Looking over at the makeshift cage Kevin saw his little sister lying on the ground inside sleeping, but what drew his attention to her more was that she was glowing with white light around her.

"Don't you think it's lovely, my sleep spell put her into a deep sleep and there is nothing you can do to get out of it," the Nighlok began laughing. "She'll have sweet dreams and then never leave them." In a gust of wind, the Nighlok turned into a mist, which ended up going inside of Maya's body.

Kevin stared in horror but rushed towards the cage, he pulled out his samuraizer as he called forth his spin sword and destroyed the bars, once he was close enough to his sister he dropped his knees pulling her up. "Maya! Maya! Wake up!"

Maya didn't say a word and leaned against Kevin's chest, she was sleeping soundly not aware of what was going on.

"Maya, can't you hear me?" Kevin asked he shook his sister again trying to wake her. "Maya, you have to wake up now or else you'll never wake up again!" he held back a sob that was threatening to escape him. "Maya…wake up…I'm sorry I know you're not a child anymore, I…I was wrong for forbidding you from seeing Antonio…please wake up!"

That is where the other Samurai rangers found him, Kevin was sitting on the ground holding his little sister who was sleeping peacefully and slowly losing an ounce of her life with each breath she took. He had tried to keep her arm with wrapping his jacket around her but nothing he did mattered, the Nighlok was killing her.

"Kevin we should take Maya back to the house and…" Mia went silent when Kevin shook his head.

"I'm going to get that Nighlok to come back out here so I can destroy it," Kevin stated. "Maya's not going to die as long as I am here."

"We need to do something," Mike said he looked at Maya closely as he gently shook her to wake her up. "Kev, I'm so sorry about Maya."

"Yeah Ji, I'll tell him." Jayden shut his samuraizer and said. "Kevin, that Nighlok is based off the old legend of the sleeping princess, the only way to get it to come back out is to break whatever spell it put on Maya."

"How can I do that?" Kevin asked. "I can't just use symbol power to break it, I've tried everything."

"Let me try," Antonio spoke up. He backed away from him, when the blue ranger glared at him. "I know you think this is my fault too but Kevin let me try to wake Maya."

"Kevin, you should let him try," Emily said. "Antonio might be able to wake Maya up some kind of way."

Kevin looked down at his sister's peaceful face and then back at his friends. He sighed and carefully laid Maya on the grass as he sighed. "Fine, try to wake her up Antonio but if my symbol power didn't work what makes you think yours will?"

Antonio shook his head. "I'm not using that," He explained lifting Maya's upper torso in to his arms carefully; he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
"A kiss!" Kevin shouted in anger. "What good will that do? You just took this opportunity to kiss her when she's not awake!"

Pulling away from Maya and holding her close as he saw she had stopped glowing as a trail of purple mist left her body as the Nighlok reappeared.

"No! You ruined my plan!" The Nighlok shouted in anger glaring at them. "I won't let you rangers get away with this!"

"You tried hurting my sister and I won't let it pass," Kevin said in fury, he stood up pulling out his samuraizer. "Guys let's put this Nighlok!"

"Right, Go Go Samurai!"

Transforming into the Samurai Rangers they rushed forward and began attacking the Nighlok.

"Your attacks are no match for mine," The Nighlok began laughing as it opened it's mouth sending the mist out towards them.

"Shut your mouth!" Kevin shouted slashing it with his spin sword, landing behind the Nighlok. "Threatening my little sister is a stupid move, one which I won't take lightly! Hydro bow!"

The Nighlok let out a loud scream as it fell to the ground exploding into dust, though the victory was short lived as it reappeared as a mega monster.

"Were doing this for Maya," Kevin said. "Samurai Rangers Mega Mode!"

The others followed suit as they called forth their folding zords to fight the giant Nighlok, which was now destroying the city and many buildings.

"Mega Blade Activate!"

"Kanata Power!"

"Final Strike!"

Attacking the Nighlok without any mercy the Samurai rangers managed to destroy it right as it tried releasing its mist upon the city to put them to sleep.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours."

* * *

"Mmn…" Maya opened her eyes, looking through blurry vision; she sat up and wiped her eyes trying to focus on the darkening park due to the sun setting. However, her gaze was on that of her older brother. "Kevin?"

Kevin smiled in relief hugging his sister. "Maya, I'm so glad you're ok," His hold on her loosened when he saw his sister was trying to get away. "Maya?"

"I'm still mad at you," Maya whispered softly.

"Maya, you have every right to be angry with me," Kevin said gently though he didn't let his sister go. "I was…stupid."

"What?" Maya asked curiously tilting her head to the side staring at her brother in mock shock. "Your admitting you were wrong?"

"Yes, you're not a little girl anymore…I have no right to treat you like one." Kevin's smile faded as it was replaced with a serious one. "But you have to understand why I did it."

"Because you were afraid to let me go," Maya pointed out. "And the fact that you are too stubborn sometimes that even if you did accept it you'd really end up trying to hurt anyone or anything that tries to get near me."

"Maya, you…"

"Kevin you know I am right so loosen your kung fu grip on me," Maya said softly. "Please let me be with Antonio…I…well I love him."

"You…Maya your too yo—"

"Kevin…."

"Maya I don't approve." Kevin said but relented when he saw his sister's face. "But I guess I'll get used to it…so I give you permission to date Antonio."

Maya giggled. "Good, oh and I do have something for you Kevvy," she looked around for her bag. "Ah, I dropped it when I was kidnapped we have to go back and…"

"You mean this?" Kevin held up the bag which had the frame in it. "I have it right here, along with something you were working on for Antonio."

"Right...I…oh where is he?" Maya asked standing up she took the other bag from Kevin. "I want to give this to him."

"He's probably down at the pond fishing," Kevin said. "Maya I don't think you should…"

"Kevin I'll be fine, after all I am the sister of the blue samurai ranger!" With a giggle Maya took off to go find Antonio.

Kevin watched as his sister left, for those few moments he saw his sister revert into a five year old before he blinked and saw she was back to her proper age. He knew no matter what happened his sister would always need him. However she now depended upon another.

* * *

Antonio sat in front of the creek waiting for a few fish to bite, he hadn't really bothered to stay to check to see if Maya was going to be ok but instead he left to allow Kevin time to make up with her. Sure he could've stayed with her but he didn't want the situation to worsen.

"What am I going to do, I can't fight Kevin again, but I want to be with Maya." He looked behind him at Octozord. "What do you think I should do little buddy?"

The Ocotzord responded in it's usual way of floating from the box which Antonio had kept it in and floated around him before spraying ink in his face.

"I get it Octo, I should stand up to Kevin and tell him that I want to be with Maya," Antonio let out another sigh, while wiping the ink from his face. "I lived a good life after all maybe there are fishing spots in Heaven."

"ANTONIO!"

Turning around slowly Antonio saw Maya running towards him, in her hands were a shopping bag. The smile on his face that had been lost returned as he held out his arms towards her. "Maya!"

"Antonio!" Giggling and launching herself into his arms Maya smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maya wait don't….woah!" Antonio fell backwards into the creek taking Maya with him, he held onto her making sure she didn't fall in and drown, grabbing her and pulling her back onto the land he stared at her. "Maya does Kevin know you are here?"

"Yes, and he promised me he wouldn't be angry with us being together," Maya smiled running a hand through his wet hair.

"Maya, this is…" Antonio's smile widened as he hugged her. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you love me." Maya whispered.

"That I can do, I love you Maya." Antonio kissed her gently as the sunset and Octozord floated around the two of them.

In the distance, Kevin watched them, a smile upon his face. His sister was happy and that's all that mattered, he turned and began heading to the Shiba house. Though one thought on his mind was how fun it'd be scaring Antonio with his spin sword.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter's done and yes they're together finally but there shall be troubles for the dear golden couple so you'll have to wait and see what happens next! However speculation is always welcomed! 3 Oh and sorry for the sucky fight, I so gotta learn to rewrite the battles better! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a golden time reading the next chapters!


	5. The Crane Samurai? Part 01

Kevin's Little Sister

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Here is the next chapter, which of course continues from the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I am sorry if it's not too well written as I am still trying to get into the fandom once again. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter 1 please to read it!

**Chapter Five: The Crane Samurai? Part 01**

Maya sat next to Antonio as he worked on the black box, she rolled her eyes watching him stare at it in concentration. She had not expected to spend their date night in the Shiba house not to mention that she found it annoying that Ji was buzzing around them like an annoying fly. However, they had a moment alone, which made her happy they had a moment alone.

"Maya, I have to figure out a way to get the black boxed finished." Antonio explained, he saw the look in her eyes and sat down his samurai morpher onto the table, he placed his hand under chin. "Mi amour please be patient, I'll have this done in no time."

"I will if you kiss me."

Smiling as he brought her face close to his and the next thing they knew they were wrapped in a heated kiss.

"Ahem Antonio,"

Pulling away from Maya and turning around Antonio saw the others standing in the doorway, they held back their laughs as the gold ranger turned as red as Jayden's symbol.

"Ahem, she had something in her eye…" Antonio mumbled with a blush.

Standing up and shaking her head Maya giggled. "Oh I think I heard mentor calling for me, so…I'll be right back." Quickly running out of the room blushing bright red she looked back noticing Antonio trying to get back to work.

"So enjoying your time with Maya eh?" Mike said walking over and nudging Antonio in the side. "So how did it go at the lake the other day?"

"Well it was…" Antonio fell silent when he saw Kevin glaring at him. He quickly changed his tone and said. "We had a good time together…yeah caught a lot of fish and I even used the new lure."

"But you didn't take your fishing ge—" Mike was interrupted by Jayden slapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Antonio, how's the black box coming along?" Jayden asked deciding to spare his friend the danger of being shredded into little bite sized Antonios.

"It's coming along well," Antonio said. "I've been using my symbol power to finish it; I estimate it'll be done in a few days."

"A few days huh….which gives you plenty of time to work on it without interruption," Kevin said.

"I'll be taking a break from it to spend time with Maya,"

"This is more important," Kevin mumbled. "You can spend time with my sister another time, she'll understand."

"Oh no I won't," Maya walked into the room and grabbed Antonio by the back of his shirt dragging him with her. "Come on let's go fishing, you promised me you'd let me try your new recipe."

Antonio gave a small chuckle while he was drug off by Maya. "I guess I'm finishing it later then."

As he was drug out of the house they walked past Ji who was coming into check on Antonio.

"Where's Antonio going?"

"On a date with Maya, I think." Kevin said. "Sorry mentor but I think we won't be seeing Antonio for a few hours."

"I see…" Ji turned and looked at Kevin. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Maya anyway."

"Huh, what about her?"

* * *

"Ooh ah ooohh, the river is seeping onto Earth where we'll have the upper hand against the samurai rangers." Said Octroo happily. "We'll soon flood the Earth master Zandred for your glorious return."

"I am losing patience Octroo, not even the Nighloks we send into the human world will help us defeat the Samurai rangers!" Zandred stood up glaring at Octroo. "I want to know what you are planning on doing about this?"

"There is good news though." Octroo said quickly. "Arachnitor is still in the human world."

"That traitor, I thought I banished him!" Zandred shouted in anger.

"He's mutated and will cause even more misery than before."

* * *

"Say ah,"

Maya giggled as she opened her mouth as Antonio fed her another piece of fish. She squealed happily at the taste. "It's good, better than the trout we had for dinner last night."

Antonio smiled as he sat down the plate onto the picnic blanket he had laid out while wrapping his arms around Maya's waist pulling her down with him holding her against his chest. "So mi amour does this mean my cooking is golden?"

"Of course," Maya giggled softly closing her eyes as she cuddled against his chest. She was happy that they were able to spend time alone together instead of being interrupted by the others or a Nighlok attack.

Though she did understand that his duty as a Samurai ranger came, first she still wanted nothing more than to be with Antonio every moment of everyday. She pouted wanting nothing more than to be a samurai so she could be with him at all times as well.

"Maya,"

"Hmm?"

"I know I've been busy working on the black box but…I want you to know that I enjoy spending time with you." Antonio said he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Maya opened her eyes and sat up quickly, she nodded quietly bringing her knees up to her chest. She was happy he told her that but at the same time, she felt terrible for her selfish desires of wanting to keep him all to herself.

"What's wrong did I say something to hurt you?" Antonio asked he sat up quickly.

"I think you should go work on the black box more," Maya whispered. "I know you have a duty as a samurai so I rather you do that instead of me keeping you to myself."

"Maya, I don't want you to feel as though I'm ignoring you." Antonio placed his arms around her shoulders pulling her close while resting his chin on her shoulder. "I rather have time to spend with you mi amour; I know we wouldn't have met had I not been a samurai so I am making time for you and that."

"I know but…sometimes I wish I could always be with you, I mean I know had I been a Samurai too we'd always be together and fight together but sadly I'm not considering that I couldn't be blue because I'm a girl."

"If you were blue I think you wouldn't have been who you are now," Antonio said. "Your sweet personality is one your best traits and if you were a samurai I think you would've been different."

"You're right, so my golden kissing Samurai I guess you should go back and work on the black box."

"What about our date?"

"Well, how about you go finish the black box, while I go make reservations at the new restaurant in town, then put on the new gold dress I bought and tonight I'll show you my symbol power." Maya began laughing at Antonio's expression as he ran off to go finish working on the black box. "A little motivation goes a long way huh Octo?"

The Ocotzord began floating around Maya while making sounds of agreement while happily spraying ink as it floated around her.

* * *

Absolutely not,"

Kevin pushed the samuraizer back towards Ji and shook his head. "I can't let Maya become involved in this, she's too young and I rather not have her get into this, she can't fight Nighloks I won't allow it."

"Kevin, I know you are concerned for Maya but she can help us," Jayden said. "Remember it's her decision and we'll have to ask her if she wants to accept it."

"You don't understand, she wasn't trained in the way I was," Kevin explained. "My sister will be a sitting duck on the battlefield and I don't want her to be hurt in any way."

"We'll train her," Emily volunteered. "Remember that I didn't have much training either when I replaced Serena but I still saw everything through until the end."

"Em I just don't…" Kevin sighed deciding to give up as he looked at the samuraizer sitting on the table. "I just don't think that Maya's going to agree to this, she's happy with her life, if I tell her she's to be a samurai like I am do you know how hard it'll be for her to accept it?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Mia said. "Remember Kevin we could use the help and if she gets into any trouble we'll all be there to help her through it."

"So come on man, we need Maya." Mike said. "And besides imagine how happy she'll be knowing that she can stick close to Antonio."

"I guess…" With a sigh Kevin looked at the samuraizer picking it up again. "I just can't believe that Ji considered Maya to be a samurai…why didn't he just give one of us the crane folding zord?"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is a short chapter, I gotta watch the rest of the episodes since I am mixing my own take on them and also cause I have to think more what Maya's symbol can be. However you guys can give me some suggestions since her samurai color will be white. Anyway you guys thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter!


	6. The White Samurai Ranger? Part 2

Kevin's Little Sister

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Notes: Alright here is part 2 of the White Samurai Ranger? This chapter shall introduce a new ranger as well as have Antonio x Maya fluff. Anyway thanks everyone for reading this far! So without further ado here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1

Chapter Six: The White Samurai Ranger? Part 2

"Maya may I speak to you?"

Kevin stood at the corner of the door watching his younger sister putting her hair up in a ponytail; how he wished his sister did not have to choose between a normal life and that of a samurai but he had to ask her of what she wanted. If she did not want to accept the weight of the responsibility of a Samurai ranger, the Crane Folding zord would be given to Mia or Emily. He gripped the samuraizer in his hand as he waited until Maya acknowledged his presence.

"Oh hi Kevvy did you need something?" Maya asked she turned from the mirror she was using and smiled at her brother. "What do you think of my outfit? Is it cute or what? I think gold's a good color on me."

"Maya, listen what if I told you that someone believes you'd be a good samurai?" Kevin asked he sat down on the bed after moving some of Maya's clothes from it. He saw his sister's expression change to that of shock.

"Have you've been reading my diary again or something?" Maya asked curiously she didn't believe her brother would know her secret wish of becoming a samurai. Not that she minded anyway.

"No, but Maya I believe that maybe with a little training you'd become a samurai too." Kevin said.

"Eh, you want me to be a samurai, uh Kevvy no offence but you're not the best teacher nor would it'd be a good idea for me with the fact that I have to move into the dorms in a few weeks." Maya turned back to her mirror and started pinning a gold rose in her hair.

"Maya, baby sister I'm being serious." Kevin took her hands and sat her down on the bed next to him. "Mentor and I talked and well…he found another folding zord that was hiding among some boxes in the storage closet, along with another samuraizer."

"So you're saying that mentor told you to come in here and ask me to be a samurai?" Maya questioned, her face took on that of annoyance. "Ha, ha very funny like I'd fall for that, remember the time you told me that if I held my breath I'd shrink and turn into a smurf when we were kids? Or wait the time you told me that the ice cream man would give us free ice cream if we tipped his truck."

"Maya I'm serious," Kevin held out the samuraizer as proof.

"That's a samuraizer…you're telling the truth aren't you?" Maya's eyes widened she grabbed the samuraizer from her brother's hand as she stared at it a long time. "I don't understand…I haven't had formal training to be a samurai and if I do…I might get torn apart in battle."

"Which is why I'm giving you the choice."

"But if I do become a Samurai I get to spend more time with Antonio and we get to save the world together." Maya looked up at her brother eyes shining with happiness and hope as she nodded. "I'll do it! I will be a samurai too! Oh, I cannot wait to see what color I get to be! I bet I will be royal blue or wait maybe purple, I have to go tell Antonio! He's gonna be so psyched!"

"Maya, being a samurai is hard work." Kevin said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "You have to focus on saving lives not impressing everyone."

"I know but I so can't wait to tell him!" Maya squealed more. "I so can't wait til I get the chance to fight oh wow it's gonna be fun! I can imagine how the media will flip over hearing that the gold ranger and the new female ranger are in a relationship together! We'll be on covers of magazines!"

"Maya, samurais don't…"

Skipping out of the room Maya giggled at the prospect of being a samurai ranger, she had gotten her wish though she did not know her brother was more worried about her safety than if she would accept it. She smiled brightly as she saw Antonio was working on the black box, giggling she sat down next to him. "Oh Tonio,"

"Yes mi amour?"

"Guess who's a new samurai." Maya's voice held the hint of excitement but she was trying to pretend to act normal.

"Let me guess it's someone who's cute with a smile that makes even the fish bite?" Antonio said his gaze drifted from the black box to Maya.

"Yep, I am a samurai too, I bet I am the purple samurai since it's a pretty color and I bet my symbol is love." Maya said proudly. "It'll be so golden to fight with you and the others."

"We'll have to see," Antonio smiled though on the inside he was worrying about Maya's safety. Sure, she seemed capable of fighting but he knew from the way she acted and how she had been against seeing anyone fight that she probably would need to be protected until she received the proper training.

"You know I really want to at least try my best at it," Maya whispered softly. "I mean I've seen Kevvy fight a lot whenever he and dad trained together before he became a samurai ranger but I do know that maybe if I use what they did during their training I can probably pull off being a good fighter."

"Maya, you'll find your own style just like you have your own style of dance."

"You mean I should use my dancing to help me as a samurai?"

"That would be a good idea," Antonio smiled gently and resumed work on the black box. "I think you should at least train a little more with Kevin."

"Fine if you say so Tonio," Getting up Maya kissed him on the cheek and giggled. "I'll go prepare to train right now."

"Wait why right now?" Antonio cried out he turned to see Maya giggling and skipping away. "Oh come on I want you to stay dressed up in that dress, Maya come back!"

With those last words Antonio turned back to work again but noticed the black box had finally been completed. His eyes widened, and let out a loud cheer of happiness. "This is golden! It's completed!"

* * *

"So this is the symbol I have to learn?"

Maya stared at the symbol on the folding zord and made a face, it wasn't for love, nor was it anything cool like the others. "Kevvy why do I have snow, can't you trade with me?"

"Maya, snow is complimentary to mine," Kevin pointed out. "Your element is snow because of its aspects."

"You mean cold?"

"No pure."

"Pure? You really don't know what Antonio and I do whenever we are alone do you?" Maya mumbled.

Kevin's eyes widened at hearing that, he grabbed his sister's shoulders and said. "What do you mean?"

"Well we always have a lot of fun together." Maya said giggling. "Though I got you, the look on your face was priceless!"

"Alright Maya enough playing around we need to get serious," Kevin walked over to Maya handing her a sword. "Now were going to practice your attack response time, so run at me fast as you can and try to hit me."

"Ok…prepare yourself!" Maya shouted running towards him with the sword, she leapt into the air and attacked him.

Kevin smiled and moved out of the way and gently tapped Maya on the head with the sword.

"Owwwwww, why did you hit meeeeeeee?" Maya said as she began crying loudly holding her head.

Kevin sighed. "I didn't say I wasn't going to hit you." He said shaking his head. "You can't be a crybaby on the battlefield Maya."

"It hurt!" Maya said sniffling. "You hit me for no reason and it's not fair at all!"

"Maya, do you think a Nighlok will hold off on attacking you because you are crying?" Kevin questioned. "No, you'll be a sitting duck and with the way our battles suddenly become intense you won't be able to be protected by the other rangers."

Maya sniffled rubbing the growing lump on her head. "I'm fine let's do it again," she said. "And don't hold back."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!"

* * *

"Maya you look awful."

Antonio held an ice pack to Maya's head as he gently moved the hair from her face trying not to wince at the bruises she had. "Kevin didn't go easy on you did he?"

"I told him not to…" Maya whispered. "I want to be a good samurai ranger and I don't want to be helpless on the battlefield that would endanger all of you."

"Maya you'll find your own niche in the samurai life," Antonio said smiling at her gently. "You're a golden girl and you'll fight the same way as long as you continue training."

"Can't you train me Tonio?" Maya asked softly looking up at him. "I really want someone who won't be so hard on me and considering you love me a lot you wont' hurt me."

"I rather let Kevin do it," Antonio said gently, while he wanted Maya to become a good samurai he did not want her to be injured in anyway if he trained her. His training was more intense then any of the others and of course, his heart was screaming at him to avoid hurting her in any way.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to train with you…" Maya sighed more watching Antonio pull his hand away from her head to sit the ice pack down. "You're right, I can't ask you to do that, you're my boyfriend and if you train me and accidentally hurt me it'll be a heck of a bad thing to explain to my parents when you meet them one day."

"Maya, you'll be fine." Antonio leaned down kissing her on the forehead gently and smiled. "I have faith in you."

"I'm glad you do…" Maya went silent watching him begin fishing, she had to admit times like this made it all worthwhile that she was able to have Antonio believe in her and that she finally could fight with him. Though she had to admit that she was happy to share in the life her brother had to live, so it was nice and not at all a burden. "Tonio have I ever told you I…"

"We need to go mi amour," Antonio grabbed Maya's hand pulling her from the grass. "There is a Nighlok attacking."

"Oh how fun…"

* * *

"What is that?"

Maya stared at the Nighlok that was a mix of spider and a mutated creature from a horror movie. She backed up and hid behind Antonio who was preparing to morph. She didn't know battles were like this. Holding the samuraizer in her hand she began to have second thoughts.

"Maya, hurry and morph." Antonio ordered as he rushed forward transforming. He looked behind him and saw that Maya had not moved.

"I…I…" Maya said softly shaking her head and backing up more she couldn't do this. No there was no way she would ever handle fighting these kinds of creatures. Watching as the battle went on she realized that even her brother was fighting and held no fear.

"Maya look out!" Kevin shouted rushing over and pushing Maya out of the way of Arachnitor. "Why didn't you morph yet?"

"I'm scared Kevvy." Maya said softly. "I just wanna go back home and let you protect the world…I can't be a samurai."

So that was it, his sister was afraid to fight, which is why she had been crying on and off all day. This was the reason why she hesitated to attack him during their training and the times when she would run away and lock herself in a room to avoid fighting. He brought a hand to Maya's cheek and said. "Baby sister, you're a samurai…you have the power you just need to believe in yourself."

"Kevvy…" Maya looked up and screamed out when Arachnitor attacked them throwing Kevin into one of the walls.

"Aww poor little girl, run along play while I destroy these rangers." Arachnitor taunted evilly ready to attack.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!"

A streak of golden light slashed through Arcahnitor's arm sending the Nighlok in a frenzy as it turned and started attacking the gold ranger.

"He protected me like Kevvy did…" Maya held the samuraizer and looked down at it. "Alright…that's it I'm going to help everyone…Go Go Samurai!"

She transformed into the white samurai ranger, she glared at the Nighlok and said. "White Ranger ready, Rangers together Samurai forever!"

"Maya you're so cute!" Mia said cheerfully as she kicked Arachnitor away from her.

"I'm a samurai ranger at last!" Maya squealed jumping up and down energetically. She snapped out of her happy celebration as she pointed at Arachnitor. "Alright you horrible looking reject from a spider horror movie, I'm going to make you pay for hurting my brother and attacking my friends!" she rushed forward and began attacking Arachnitor. She yelped out when her foot connected with it's body. "Owwwww my foot! My foot!"

"Did I hurt you little girl?" Arachnitor taunted. "I'm so sorry here let me make it better!"

"Get a life, Snow Chiui!" A set of solid metal spheres on two short staffs, she smiled and said. "Time to go down you creepy monster…" she let out a small squeak and fell forward; the weapons were too heavy for her. "I cannot carry these things! They're so heavy!"

"What's the matter little girl, your weapon too big for you?" Arachnitor laughed ready to attack her.

"Fire Smasher!"

"Wind Fan!"

Arachnitor was knocked back away from Maya as it turned into a mega monster.

"We'll have to handle this, Maya you stay here!" Jayden ordered. "Rangers mega mode power now!"

The samurai rangers disappeared into their megazord as they started fighting with Arachnitor.

"I'm a samurai ranger too!" Maya said softly. "Crane folding zord, Mega mode activate!"

"Maya, what are you doing!" Kevin questioned in surprise seeing the crane folding zord fly into the battle.

"What do you think, helping you guys." Maya said. "Crane folding zord ice beam!"

A beam of ice flew from the wings of the zord hitting Arachnitor distracting it long enough for the other rangers to attack.

"Mega Blade Activate!"

"Kanata Power!"

"Final Strike!"

Attacking the Nighlok without any mercy the Samurai rangers managed to destroy it.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours."

"Did you guys see that?" Maya squealed happily. "I totally helped you guys to fight that ugly spider! Hooray! Hooray!"

* * *

"Hooray, that was awesome! Even if my weapon sucked in the battle I totally kicked that thing's butt!" Maya said. "Kevvy next time I'll join you guys in the megazord ok?"

"Maya. Calm down," Kevin said. "You need to train more, you may have gotten lucky this time but next time it won't be so easy."

"Really?" Maya said in surprise she looked beside her and picked up a sword. "That's nice Kevvy…I guess you'll have to be on guard too!" she let out a loud war cry rushing towards Kevin leaping up into the air. "Prepare yourself!"

"Hey Kev your mom is on the phone and…" Mike was hit by the sword that Maya was attacking with.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Mike!" Maya shouted. "Kevin ducked before I had the chance to attack him! Please don't' be mad!"

End Chapter

Author's Notes: sorry for the delay and sorry for the sucky chapter and fight scene. I have to get back into the swing of things again. Anyway, we have seen Maya fight now but needleless to say her weapon is a little too heavy for her. They are Chinese melee weapons that take a lot of strength to wield.


	7. Antonio's secret past

**Kevin's Little Sister**

**By Aihara Yukii**

_**Author's Notes:**_ It's been months since I wrote anything for this story huh? Well I sort of ran out of ideas as I really lost interest in this story but I do plan on finishing it a little earlier than planned. The other chapter was gonna be the last one but I changed my mind. Though I won't post up the next chapter til I watch Samurai on TV again so I can be prepared for the finale of the series, anyway this is a filler chapter because the real chapter will take some time until I am ready to work on it again.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back 6 chapters ok? I don't own the school mentioned in this chapter.

_**Filler Chapter: Antonio's secret past**_

Maya entered the living room of the Shiba house carrying a stack of books she had gotten from the college bookstore, she giggled looking at each one as she walked not paying attention to anything nor giving it much thought to pay attention to anything or anyone in the way. That is until she made contact with a certain gold ranger who was walking towards the kitchen carrying a bucket of fish he had caught at the pier.

**CRASH!**

The mixture of books and fish filled the Shiba house rousing the other Samurai rangers and their mentor from what they were doing before. The mess made it appears as though a tornado went through the area and caused a storm that was impossible; the two who were involved were dazed beyond belief while they tried figuring out what had happened to them.

"You two sure are synchronized," Mike said holding back a small laugh staring at the two rangers who were standing up in perfect synchronization with one another. For that moment it was shown that they had been spending more time together in which helped them to be displayed as a couple who were meant to be with one another.

"Antonio…" Maya looked over at her boyfriend, her cheeks a light shade of red, her eyes filled with happiness mixed with worry, she couldn't believe that she was so absorbed in looking through her books that she nearly killed her boyfriend. She quickly stood up dusting off her clothes and held out a hand to him. "I'm sorry…I was so excited about…"

Antonio shook his head as he looked down into Maya's dark eyes; he held her hands in his and whispered. "It's alright mi amour, I'm actually happy we ran into each other."

"Really Tonio…" Maya blushed, staring deep into his eyes as she held his hands tighter. "I missed you a lot…I hated not seeing you for three days."

"Maya the fishing was calling my name, I had to stay and catch every fish I could." Antonio said he looked at the floor at the fish that were still lying there atop many of Maya's books. "I'll have to go out and get more."

"I'll come with you," Maya said. "I have to let my books dry out anyway and I rather spend my time with you instead of training."

"Fantastico," Antonio said taking her hand into his and leading her to door the two of them headed off to go fishing, forgetting all about everything and everyone around them. They were in their own blissful and love filled world.

"They do know they left the fish and books on the floor right?" Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"Oh leave em alone," Mia said she began cleaning up the mess on the floor. "They're enjoying some time alone that they haven't had in three days."

"With Nighlok attacks and training they barely have enough time to spend alone," Emily said. "I think its sweet they 'r so in love with one another."

* * *

"Alright I caught another one!"

Maya gave a pout watching as Antonio fished rather paying any attention to her, she didn't mind he was enjoying himself but she would've much rather have shared sweet kisses with him under the same tree they always sat under whenever they spent time having a picnic. Of course now wasn't the time to really relax. She let out a small whine of sadness suddenly wishing they didn't have so many burdens placed upon them.

"Maya," Antonio knelt down in front of her staring at her with a curious look on his face; he left his fishing line propped against another tree. "I'm done fishing for today, so we can spend time together."

"Antonio…you don't have to stop fishing for my sake," Maya said quietly she was secretly happy but at the same time she didn't want him to stop enjoying his hobby to keep her happy. She loved him too much to be so selfish. Anytime spent with her boyfriend was good enough for her. She did have to have to admit that the day when the others weren't able to find him, she was scared to death and wanted to desperately leave the battle to find him, but part of her duty as a samurai was to protect everything that they loved and cherished. She was relieved to find out that he was safe and only lost his samurai morpher, which was the only time she had been angry with him.

"Maya…Earth to the pretty lady," Antonio snapped his fingers a few times in front of her face to wake her up. He smiled in relief when she blinked indicating she was still alive. How he loved Maya, she was different from other girls, the type who fell for him not for his good looks but rather every personality flaw, and quirk he possessed. He had been spending so many lonely days sitting on the pier fishing alone talking to Octozord or singing to keep the fish from leaving, but now he had someone who'd tell him everything she was feeling and how he made her felt. He smiled at the thought that back in his high school days he was popular with many girls and a few guys. He even kept his old uniform after he left, it still fit but he added gold to make it match his new found love of the color.

"I'm sorry Tonio," Maya said softly. "I was just thinking that's all, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to spend time sitting together and talking as we normally would." Antonio said. His eyes filled with happiness. "Maya, if I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"

"It all depends on what you're going to tell me," Maya said shrugging her shoulders, deciding to humor him. "What do you have some kind of deep dark secret?"

"Sort of," Antonio stood up walked over to his fishing cart pulling out a book, he walked back over and sat the book down on Maya's lap. "This is my school yearbook."

"Ok, but why are you showing me this," Maya asked raising an eyebrow as she looked down at the book closely while reading the school name written in large gold letters. "Dalton Academy, you attended a stuffy rich boy school or something?"

Antonio sighed and nodded. "Turn the page it gets worse," he said.

Maya opened the book and looked at the picture of a group of boys together; they were dressed in matching uniforms and were clean cut. She giggled looking up at her fishing samurai. "You were so darling in high school," she teased. "Oh my god Antonio…you look like such a tool!" she dropped the book and began laughing loudly falling onto the grass holding her sides. "You attended a rich kid's school and you were a major prep!"

"Maya please…" Antonio said rolling his eyes as he picked up the yearbook turning to the page he dreaded the most in showing her part of his past. "There is also this."

Maya looked at the page that Antonio was showing her as her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "You were in glee club!?" she snorted and began laughing louder. "Oh my gods, Antonio stop it! You're going to make me die! You were a dancing choir boy!"

"We were called warblers…" Antonio mumbled.

"Warblers," Maya let out a loud laugh and fell over again. "Oh my god, you guys were named after birds, this is too rich! Oh my god! I think I'm gonna die! My Antonio was a singing choir boy! Hey maybe I should call you the singing fishing samurai now!"

Antonio shut the year book and sighed listening to his girlfriend laughing at him, he shook his head and walked back over to the pier to start fishing again. He was happy that he had told her and was glad that she had something to laugh at which would distract her.

"I so can't wait to tell the others about this!" Maya said rolling around laughing. "My boyfriend was a in a boy band! And they dressed like tools!" she continued laughing as her laughter rang out through the normally quiet pier.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Yeah…I made a reference to Antonio's actor being a cast member on glee. Because in the series he is known as Warbler #2 and on tumblr the fangirls have deemed that said warbler is our dear golden samurai. I jumped on the bandwagon because it seemed too good to pass up and it's practically canon anyway (in our fangirl minds.) Anyway sorry about the Antonio teasing, I just had to add Maya's reaction to finding out her boyfriend was once a warbler.


	8. Maya Q & A 1

Kevin's Little Sister

By Aihara Yukii

Author Notes: I am so sorry for the delay in chapters, what with the new season starting the fact that I gotta stop fangirling over Antonio I have been trying to update the next chapters. Anyway right now I am working on the "Trading Places" episode which will have a lot of Maya x Antonio fluff but right now I am planning to write or do two special chapters! 3 So here is your chance to ask our dear Golden Couple questions! Lol

Disclaimer: go back to chapter 1 to read it!

_"Hi there, Mayana Thomas here but you can call me Maya! I am the White Snow Samurai ranger and the little sister to the coolest big brother in the world Kevin! However, I am Antonio's girlfriend too, and I love my Tonio so very much! He is so cool!_

_ Anyway please ask me questions and I shall answer them, but don't tell Kevvy I'm doing this, I am supposed to be training and he'd be furious about this, my questions can be anything but I shall get some simple ones out of the way ok?"_

_**When is my birthday?**_

"_My birthday is November 18. I was born 2 years after Kevvy hence why he is so over protective of me. Kevvy's birthday is before mine on the 17." _

_**What is my favorite color?**_

"_I like all colors but I love White, Blue, and Purple. I do wear gold but only cause Tonio bought me a really pretty strapless gold dress I wear whenever we go on dates."_

_**Which Samurai Ranger is my best friend?**_

"_Believe it or not but I really like hanging out with everyone, but my best friend is Emily because she's a little sister too, so she understands me a lot more, But I am also best friends with Jay-Jay Mikey, Mia, my brother, and Tonio!" _

_**Why did I choose to be a samurai?**_

"_At first it was to be close to Antonio but I realized that I wanna save the world like many super heroes hence why I decided to try it out. Sadly I am still learning how to fight and I stopped crying when I get hit."_

_**What's your family life like?**_

"_My mom and dad are great. Even though mom worries a lot about Kevvy since he's a mama's boy and my daddy worries about me because I am the only girl in the family and the youngest. We're pretty much normal when Kevvy's home it's really fun. We sing karaoke, dress up for dinner and we watch Kevvy's old swimming videos._

_**Why do you have Octozord now?**_

"_It is a funny story, when Antonio and I were at the pier one day Octo followed me around a lot and it's weird but he just wouldn't leave me alone. Therefore, Tonio told me to take care of Octo for him since he is so busy with fishing. Octo is more like a pet and he follows me around a lot, he does not like Kevvy or Mike for some reason, which is why I have to keep him away from them. He sleeps on my head when I sleep so it is somewhat nice. "_

_ "Those are all the basic questions I answered, so go ahead and ask me more, I wanna answer anything you may have! But remember don't tell Kevvy or else he'll be mad!" _

**Author Notes: **Go ahead and ask Maya questions, she will answer them for you in the next chapter. So ask away! And I promise the next chapter will be done after the Maya Q &A!


End file.
